Gamaryu Naruto: Toads and perverts
by Forgotten Darkness
Summary: Jiraiya adopts Naruto after the kuuybi incident, takes him from kohona, thinks of a clan name, and teaches him the world of toads and women. Naruto's adopts jiraiya's bad habits. lots of new justu based on fighting along side toads.


Ok well this is going to be my first out of five stories I'm planning on writing. It's about what if Jiraiya had raised Naruto. And since Jiraiya doesn't have a clan name, or at least one I don't know about I decided to make one, I decide to used toad dragon as the clan name, using Gamaryu, instead of Gamatetsu since there is already a toad named that. This is mainly and action/comedy but will have some family interactions and stuff like that. There will me parts with nudity and swearing since his fathers Jiraiya, but I won't be doing a full blown lemon for a long time if ever, in the story. Enjoy the first chapter. Any reviews are welcome as well a constructive criticism, and grammar or spelling mistakes you find feel free to point them out so I can correct them.

***************

Chapter 1. A prodigy a fool and their son.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was franticly trying not to have a heart attack, stroke, or any number of stress related conditions, as the people in front of him yelled, screamed and whimpered their views on how to solve this problem.

"The kyuubi is slaughtering our ninja like nothing! We need to act now to save this village." Yelled one of the members.

"And damn a child to hell just cause it was convenient for use!" another argued.

"Which would you rather have one damned child or the whole village destroyed?"

"We need to evacuate! Nothing can stop the kyuubi!"

"Where's the fourth, he'll be able to stop this!"

"That bastard can't stop the kyuubi! Are you insane?"

"That bastard is a lot more power then you'll ever have! He's the Hokage; he should be protecting the village."

Hiruzen massaged his temples as he tried to fight down his headache. Then having enough, he sent a large wave of killing intent into the crowd.

"Silence!" Immediately the crowd hushed, the power he held reminding them that not to long ago he was Hokage. "Minato already has a plan, and though I hate to admit it, he's using Danzou's." The crowd was immediately up in arms.

"How dare he! How can he decide the fate of another's child!" One women scream.

"I told you it's the only way, one life is nothing compared to the life of the village."

"With that kind of talk your sounding like a rock nin!"

"Maybe they are right in some cases."

"I knew it! You're a traitor aren't you?"

"Quiet!" Hiruzen shouted again, and once again the room quitted. "I will not sit by as you accuse our own people of treachery, let alone our Hokage! Minato could not bear using some one else's child, so he's using his own." Gasps erupted from the room. "Yes Minato's child is to be born today. That's were the fourth is, next to his wife whose in labor preparing to deliver the hero of this village." Many people put there heads down in shame, not only was there leader giving up his life, but that of his son's as well. "But unlike what many of you seem to think, he wants his so-." The doors to the counsel chamber burst open everyone turn to see who would dare disturb this meeting. A lone chunin officer entered in a hurry.

"The kyuubi's almost at the front gates, we can't hold it off much longer!" everyone looked out the balcony and saw the giant fox known as the kyuubi. Destroying the forest as it torn apart the ninja there, then Gamabunta appeared. Everyone sighed in relief and sorrow.

"It seems the fourth is ready." Someone called from the back.

Then a frantic nurse rushed into the meeting room behind them.

"Sarutobi-sama!" She yelled looking around, then seeing the previous Hokage she continued. "Kushina and her child have died do to youki poisoning in there chakra!" she yelled. "The fourth is planning on sealing the kyuubi himself!" The area exploded in arguments, screams of horror, and fear. As none believed the Hokage could defeat the kyuubi without a sacrifice.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the giant frog in grief, not for the first time that day he wished Jiraiya was there to talk some sense into the boy. Then to everyone's surprise the kyuubi vanished, then Gamabunta vanished. A collective gasped erupted from the room when someone yelled.

"He did it!"

-

Jiraiya stood there looking at his former student, the smile on Minato's face giving of an aura of piece. A piece Jiraiya knew he could never find inside of the Shinigami's stomach. He hung his head in guilt. He tried to talk Minato out of this; desperately he tried to reason with him.

"_Teach me the justu! It will only take a few hours at most, your family needs you! I'm just and old pervert let me die knowing I saved at least your life." That was the argument he had used, one of desperation in the seriousness of the situation. But that bastard just smile and laughed as if everything was ok._

"_And deprive the world of you books? What kind of hero would I be then? No sensei this is something I have to do, it's my duty as Hokage, and my wish as a man. I won't let anyone else suffer because I'm afraid to do it myself." It really pissed Jiraiya off how Minato could approach everything like a joke, As if ninja's weren't dieing this instant, trying to by time. But then that was one reason everyone liked him, his carefree attitude could life spirits and dispel tension in even the worst situations._

"_And what of your son, you damn him to a life of scorn just because you aren't there to help him. You're the only one who can convince this village he's not a monster!" another argument that would fall on deaf ears._

"_Kushina well be there, she'll make sure his cared for and loved, until the village can see him as he is, a hero." And that was that. No matter which argument or reason he came up with, Minato would simply counter with something else, never once faltering in his decision._

Suddenly crying filled the air. Jiraiya walked over to the body of his student and carefully pick up the child in his arms. Wild yellow hair and deep blue eyes, he looked like a miniature Minato except for the whiskers on his face and his slightly more feminine jawbones. From his mother no doubt, his deceased mother. Although Jiraiya hated to admit it he was almost hopeful when Kushina died in the delivery room. Seeing Minato looking at his son with love and sorrow, he believed his could finally reason with the boy.

'_Now he'll have to let me do it, he can't leave his son here alone to hold the wrath of the village, even he can't come up with a counter for that.' Just as Jiraiya was about to say so Minato spoke both to Jiraiya and the nurse, a friend of Kushina and Minato's_

"_Sensei, I want you to take my son after the battle." His voice was laced with sorrow._

"_What! You can't be…" Jiraiya started._

"_Take my son and raise him as your own, away from the village." Minato interrupted. "Teach him like you taught me, and then bring him back after everyone has forgotten. No one should recognize him, no one will prosecute him. Then when he's made chuunin, let everyone know of his true heritage. But let him choose his own name, yours or mine. I'll be happy either way." Then he looked at Jiraiya and smiled. "I'm sure you'll come up with an awesome name for your son." He turned to the nurse who was listening. "Akire, Namikazi Naruto died this day with his mother."_

_Akire wiped the tears from her eyes as she took the last look she'd have on her friends, and the last looked she'd probably have for a while of there child. "Understood Minato, I'll let the third know of this tragedy." And with that she left. Minato and Jiraiya shortly after, neither saying anything to the other._

Jiraiya looked at the child in his arms, and mused to himself sorrowfully. 'You know I never did agree to this, I could just leave him here and let sensei sort it out, he'd know what happened.' But Jiraiya knew he would take the child. Minato was like a son to him, he was willing to die for him, so why not raise his child. Slowly rocking the baby to sleep with a gentleness he didn't know he processed, he took one last look at his student. "I'll take good care of him Minato. At least I'll make sure he's not hated for what he is." And with that he vanished into the background just as the first ninja's caught sight of the Hokage's remains.

-

Several hours later, on the road leading away from Konoha.

Jiraiya walked in the sunlight, a yellow bundle strapped to his back as he tried to think of something really important. Several crows circled over head making sounds that could easily be mistaken as "fool!", and one yellow bundle slept peacefully as he rocked gentle with every step Jiraiya took.

"Super toad? No that sounds stupid, what about the great toads? No, hmmm, it needs to be really cool, and has to do with toads. Toad are cool so why's this so hard? Spiraling toad, no that's no good. Toad gods, yeah Gamabunta would kill me. Fox toad. To obvious and not cool enough." Jiraiya continued down the road raking his brain for ideas.

You see Jiraiya was an orphan who never new his parents, therefore had no clan name. But if he was going to raise a son he needed one, and a cool one that would reflect their awesomeness to the world. "Oil toad, damn!"

Suddenly Jiraiya was interrupted by his back screaming. Startled he quickly turned around, only to have the noise turn with him. confused he reached back to scratch his head, only to have it land on a small head farther back then his own should be.

"Shit the kid!" He quickly unstraped the baby from his back and held it in his arms. "Sorry brat I forgot about you." The baby continued to cry. "Damn what do you want? Agh I'm no good with kids, why'd Minato have to lay his on me." Suddenly Jiraiya stomach growled. This of course gave him an idea. Looking and the child like an idiot he realized what was wrong. "Oh right, I guess you haven't eaten anything since… um… ever actually." He quickly put the child down and took out a sealing scroll several bottles of milk suddenly appeared. Heating one with some fire chakra he started feeding the baby.

"Good thing I raided the hospitals supply, we should have enough formula for at least a year." Jiraiya reflect to the child. Suddenly the child started screaming again and Jiraiya saw the bottle was empty. "Guess you're still hungry? Ok then." He heated up another bottle and started feeding the child again.

Five bottles latter Jiraiya stared at the baby stunned. 'How could he eat so much, I mean how is that physically possible. I'm not Tsunade but even I know no one can eat more then their own size in food. I mean he just downed three liters of milk like it was nothing!' the now full baby blinked at him then opened his jaw trying to mimic Jiraiya face. Jiraiya laughed as he lifted the child, only to have it make a burp that would put some grown men in shame, right in his face.

"Ugh, damn kid, that's more like a roar then a burp. I swear if you eat like this when you older, you could put dragons to shame, and they can eat several horses at once." The child started giggling as Jiraiya tickled its belly. Then in hit him. "Hmm, dragon huh, they're great, powerful, and awesome… alright kid how about toad dragon for a name?" more giggles erupted from the child. "Alright then, from now on we're the Gamaryu, clan of the toad dragons, and you." He pointed to the child. "Will be known as Gamaryu Naruto."

And so after putting the giggling Naruto back to sleep Jiraiya continued on his way, preparing to fill out the adoption and clan name papers in the next town.

******************

Ok so that's chapter one, once again any reviews, criticism, our corrections will be appreciated greatly. Then next few chapter will be about Naruto growing up on the road with Jiraiya, meeting some people and making friends, as well as his training under Jiraiya and adding his own little spin on technique's. He will be returning to Konoha for the academy, (four years worth), and so on. (Don't want to give too much away.)


End file.
